NIPPLE
by itadakimaseu
Summary: [ONESHOOT!] warn! rated m!boyxboy! Karena ketidaksengajaan Jun menumpahkan kopi miliknya pada Hansol. Jun senang, Hansol sengsara. 2018, itadakimaseu [top!jun bot!hansol]


_ONESHOOT_

 _warn! boyxboy, rated m_

 ** _NIPPLE_**

 _Lee Junyoung / Jun_

 _and_

 _Ji Hansol_

 ** _2018, itadakimaseu_**

 ** _present_**

*

 _Semua karena ketidaksengajaan Jun menumpahkan kopi panasnya di baju Hansol._

 _Tapi gak apa, Jun senang._

 _Hansol lelah._

*

Hansol menghentakan kakinya kesal di lorong kampusnya, menunggu Hangyul dan juga Hojung.

"Lama amat sih?!" gerutunya kesal.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, akhirnya Hansol memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke arah gedung timur, tempat biasa Hansol untuk tidur.

Sepi sih, amat sepi malah, tapi justru Hansol senang, setidaknya dia tidak akan terganggu kan disana? Paling-paling anak esktra teater datang untuk mengambil barang sebentar,

karena memang gedung itu jarang dipakai, konon katanya disana ada hantu yang meninggal dan bergentayangan karena terpeleset kulit pisang.

Hansol sih bodo.

 _BRUUUK_

"AHHH PANAS!" pekik Hansol sembari mengibas-ngibaskan baju putih tembus pandangnya karena terkena tumpahan coklat panas atau mungkin kopi.

Orang yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan coklat atau kopi panas itu malah terperangah. Apalagi saat melihat kedua tonjolan yang ada pada dada Hansol.

 _uhuhuhu mau pegang, lucu banget tonjolannya!!_

keliatan cuy, tembus pandang.

"wOY AH! BANTUIN NGAPA SI!" kata Hansol tidak terima, masih sambil meringis karena jujur saja, kedua nipplenya jadi perih karena rasa panas. "JUN YAAMPUN! KENAPA BENGONG SIHH?!"

Jun yang dibentak seperti itu hanya cengengesan, "maaf _deh hyung_.. aku ga sengaja, lagi ngelamun hehehe" _tadi ngelamunin hyung.._

Hansol cuman geleng-geleng kepala sambil berdecak malas, "te--"

"bawel ah, ayo deh ikut aku, aku tanggung jawab," kata Jun memotong ucapan Hansol dan langsung menariknya ke arah salah satu ruangan disana.

"Ngapain?" tanya Hansol judes. "Ini ruang teater kan, ngapain?"

Jun senyum kecil, " _hyung..._ aku kangeeeen. Masa _hyung_ gak kangen sama aku?" tanya Jun manja. Tapi tangannya tak tinggal diam, dia mengunci ruangan teater itu saat Hansol tak menyadarinya.

Kebetulan sekali, Jun anak teater. Tepuk tangan saudara/i.

Jun maju selangkah mendekati Hansol. Entah Hansol yang terlalu peka atau bagaimana, dia merasa terancam di dekat Jun yang notabenenya bocah mesum itu.

"nga--ngapain sih, jun?!" tanya Hansol sedikit tergagap. Lalu badannya menyentuh tembok di belakangnya, dia tidak bisa menghindari Jun yang makin lama makin dekat. "YA! Apa-apaan senyumanmu itu, Jun!"

 _Tekan._

"ahhhnn... nghhh.. jhuuun..." desahan tertahan Hansol keluar saat dengan sengaja Jun menekan kedua tonjolan di dadanya yang mengeras karena perih juga dingin.

" _hyung,_ kangen..." kata Jun sambil tetap memainkan kedua tonjolan itu. Dia tekan-tekan dan pelintir hingga membuat yang empunya kembali mendesah.

"Sama ini," sambil mencium kening Hansol yang sudah basah keringat. "Lalu ini," beralih ke hidungnya. "Ini," kedua pipinya. "Terlebih lagi ini," lalu mengulum bibir Hansol sedikit kasar, menahan nafsu yang entah sejak kapan sudah diujung.

"nggggghhh!!" Hansol memukul dada bidang Jun saat merasa pasokan oksigennya semakin berkurang, karena Jun sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan kulumannya. "apa sih?!"

Hansol menatap Jun sengit. "Udah, minggir," kata Hansol yang masih lemas sambil mendorong Jun. Berjalan ke arah pintu. Tapi kok-- "JUN! SINIIN KUNCINYA!!"

Jun menggeleng dan langsung menggendong Hansol seperti karung beras saat Hansol mencoba menjambak rambutnya. Tangannya yang iseng dipergunakan untuk meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal milik Hansol.

"AKH! JUN! Aaaaah... nghhh"

 _PLAK_

Dengan sengaja Jun menampar bokong itu. " _Hyung_ jangan bandel" kata Jun setelah meletakan Hansol di sebuah sofa.

"Jun-- lep-- aaaashh ahhh" desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Hansol saat dengan sengaja Jun mencubit nipple kanannya keras.

"diam, sayang" kata Jun. Lalu dengan cekatan dia melepas kaos juga jeans yang dikenakan Hansol, serta celananya. _Hansol totally naked in front of him._

Hansol membuang mukanya ke samping. Perasaan malu, kesal, tapi mau bercampur jadi satu.

" _Hyung.. i'm sorry, but i cant take it anymore..._ " Jun tidak menyesal. Dia juga ikut menanggalkan kemeja yang digunakannya. Lalu duduk dan memangku Hansol yang saat ini tampak seperti kepiting rebus.

" _Look at me, no! Just look at me, baby, i miss you so much, and now you'll be mine again, Hansol hyung.."_ katanya dan langsung mencium bibir Hansol. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, karena tangan kirinya dipakai untuk menahan tubuh Hansol agar tidak jatuh, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menekan-memelintir-mencubit nipple Hansol.

Membuat Hansol mendesah dalam ciumannya. Tak berapa lama, Jun melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung menyeranf leher hansol.

Membuat bercak keunguan.

"anggghhh!! ahh! jhhhun!! jhhhangahhhn disi--AKKKH NGGGGHHHH" erangan Hansol semakin keras saat Jun menggigit _nipplenya_ keras. Sedangkan tangan satunya di pergunakan untuk mengocok milik Hansol yang sudah tegang.

"NGGGGHHHHH MAU AAHHH-- NGGGHHHH hhh" teriak Hansol kencang saat merasa dirinya keluar, lalu terkulai lemas di bahu Jun.

"Aku masukin ya," kata Jun tanpa menghiraukan gelengan keras yang diberikan Hansol. Dengan sekali hentakan miliknya masuk dengan sempurna di lubang Hansol.

"AAAAAAKKKKKKHHHH NGGGHHHH PELAN PELAN NGGGHHHH JUN!"

"Ayo _hyung,_ bergerak" tanpa menghiraukan erangan kesakitan Hansol, Jun menaik-turunkan bokong Hansol dengan cepat.

"aakkkhhh-- sakit! akkkh! hiks! berhenti nggghhhh!"

Lagi-lagi Jun menghiraukan hal itu, justru mulutnya kembali meraup _nipple_ kesayangannya itu dengan ganas. Tubuh Hansol terhentak-hentak, peluh dimana-mana.

Tidak berapa lama, Hansol mengerang, "NGGGGHHHHHH MAU KELUAR NGGGGHHHH AAAAAKKH"

Hansol kembali terkulai lemas di bahu Jun. Tenaganya habis, terlebih lagi Jun sama sekali tidak menghentikan genjotan pada lubangnya. Justru semakin kasar dan brutal.

"AKKKHHH _hyuung!!"_

Hansol merasakan tambakan sperma pada lubangnya. Dengan perlahan Jun mengeluarkan miliknya dari Hansol. Mulutnya masih berada di _nipple_ Hansol.

" _hyung,_ aku mau lagi.."

Hansol melotot, " _NO! JUN! NO! I SAID STOP! JUN! NGGGGHHHHH!"_

Dengan cepat, Jun membaringkan Hansol di sofa dan membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar, lalu langsung memasukan miliknya kembali ke dalam lubang Hansol yang memerah dan menggenjotnya dengan kuat.

Mulutnya kembali berkutat dengan kedua tonjolan dada Hansol yang sudah mengeras seperti kerikil. Salah satu tangannya kembali mengocok milik Hansol.

Yang Hansol lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendesah di bawah kukungan Jun yang semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

 _Dijilat, ditekan, digigit, diemut, dipelintir._ Itulah yang dilakukan Jun pada _nipple_ Hansol yang menegang sembari tetap menggenjot lubang sempitnya.

" _Hyuung.. ahh_ ketat-- banget! akhh" kata Jun di sela kegiatan-menyodok-lubang-kesayangannya itu.

Muka Hansol merah padam, matanya berair menahan nikmat, tubuhnya melengkung. "Aaaakhhh cepathhhh jun! nggghhh! cepathh!!" katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya nikmat. Tangannya beralih meremas rambut Jun yang masih mengerjai kedua _nipplenya_.

Jun menyeringai, "gausah ditanya, aku bakal nyodok lubang ini sampe _hyung_ pingsan," bisiknya lalu menjilat telinga Hansol sensual.

"AKKKHHHH MAU KELUAR!! JUN! NGGHHHH JUN!! AKHHH TUNGGU! JANGANN DIGERAKIN! AKKHHHHHH"

Jun tidak peduli, dia tetap menggenjot lubang Hansol, menikmati denyutan kuat yang diberikan akibat pelepasannya.

" _STOP! JUN NGGGHHHH HYUNG CAPEK!! AKKH"_

"Kan aku udah bilang, aku bakal begini sampe _hyung_ pingsan! salah sendiri!"

Jun semakin melebarkan paha Hansol. Lubangnya benar-benar memerah, iseng, tangannya menampar bokong Hansol gemas membuat sang empunya kembali mendesah tidak bisa menikmati pelepasannya.

"keluar!! akkh!" pekik Jun saat merasa pelepasannya sudah dekat.

"AKKKHHH!" Hansol keluar lagi. "udah.. hah.. capek.." jelas capek, permainan Jun memang tidak main-main. Hansol juga tidak tau ini pelepasannya yang keberapa. Tubuhnya remuk, lubangnya perih.

" _hyung_ seksi banget sih. mukanya merah, lucu," kata Jun senyum sembari mengusak kening Hansol yang penuh peluh. "aku sayang _hyung_. makanya aku belum mau berhenti, punyaku keras lagi tuh,"

"jun! jangan! _hyung_ capek!!" pekik Hansol, berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan milik Jun, karena dia juga merasakan kalau Jun kembali mengeras di dalamnya.

Tapi gagal karena dengan sengaja Jun mendorong miliknya kembali masuk.

"AKKHHHH NGGGHHHH JUN!"

"Sekarang, menungging! Aku mau main sampe malem!"

"AKKKHHHH!! _STOP!! JUN!"_

 _Jun sialan! brengsek! bajingan! lubangku sakit!_ \- Hansol tapi tetap mendesah.

 _Semua kan gara-gara nipple hyung, bakal aku buat hyung gak bisa jalan! -_ jun

 ** _fin_**

 ** _yailah apa ini WKWKKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK HASIL KEGABUTAN DAN MABOK JUNSOL._**

 ** _kalo ada ff beginian main pair junsol kasih tau dong hehehehe._**


End file.
